


satin bows and rhinestone studded heels

by desdemona_1996_writes



Series: The shoes [2]
Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Rough Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Shoe Kink, Stiletto Heels, horny belle, kinky shoes, naughty mr gold, rumbelle prompts, sex in odd places, shoe fetish, smut without plot, tumbrl prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: after hooking up one smuty night,mr gold and belle meet again atthe mayor’s monotonous party.shoe ogling and dirty talkhijinx ensue,written for a monthly rumbelling,June-promptsstilettos/high heels, party dirty talk





	satin bows and rhinestone studded heels

the mayor's mansion was all decked out for the mayor's adopted son Henry's 12th birthday party.this year's theme was harry potter.  
the whimsical atmosphere was more adult themed then preteen with more adults attending the party then children.after all the gifts had been opened and the candles blown out on the ridiculous cake the birthday boy was sent off to bed leavening the childish adults to enjoy the rest of the party.

mr gold stood by the fireplace quietly drinking some party themed drink when belle French entered the room. she was wearing a simple black curve hugging dress. it was modest amongst the fair of plunging necklines and ample cleavage but her shoes...they were..they were what they might call stripper shoes. she wore black stilettos with stain bows that tired around her ankles. the rhinestone studded heels were unbelievable high,it was beyond belief that she could walk straight in them but they were most certainly eye catching mr gold mused as he continued to gawk at her.

indeed the heels made the woman's legs look more longer shapely.in fact, the longer mr gold stared his mouth became very dry with thoughts of those long legs wrapt around his waist.unfortunately for him  
he remembered very well how good she felt.she had felt soft and warm he could still even taste her lips  
on his.

it was nearly a year ago when they had their one night of passion.  
it was New Year's Eve and he had somehow found himself spending the evening in the rabbit hole.although he wasn't found of  
the vile joint he was in no mood to spend yet another holiday alone and it hadn't help matters that the lovely belle French was spending the evening celebrating in the bar that night as well.she was surround by her closest girlfriends when their eyes met and somehow they ended up sharing a bottle of champagne together toasting to the new year. she wore a simple pair of heels that night.they were black with a fury ankle strip she looked sexy as hell that night.one touch had led to another and another then they were kissing frantically in the ally behind the bar.her gorgeous legs wrapt around his waist in a vice like grip. he fucked her up against the brick wall of the darken ally and afterwards neither had ever mention it again.it was just a one night stand. two lonely and drunk people sharing a moment.one he will never forget.  
it was the best night of Robert gold's life she was..

his train of thought was interrupted by the girl in question slowly sashaying toward him drink in hand 

she moved almost gracefully  
in those ridiculous high stilettos without falling or losing her balance. he shamelessly stared at her sinful legs longing to have them wrapt around him again. 

"mr gold,happy Harry potter day." she said with a coy smile. 

"miss French, your looking..  
he began with his eyes trailing down to her ridiculous high heeled shoes. he was unable to tear his gaze away from those damn alluring stilettos suddenly is mouth became very dry. 

 

she smiled."thank you for that lovely complement mr gold." she teased.

"Well I do my best to please,  
he said holding up his drink.cheers."

"what is this? she asked taking the drink from him and putting her empty glass down on the mantel. 

"just some idiotic party theme concoction our madam mayor conjured up." he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I think it's mostly a play on an Apple Martin." he weakly continued.

she took a drink from his glass and made a face. "it's gross, how can you stomach it." 

he just shrugged in reply.

she moved closer to him taking another drink and unexpectedly taking hold of his necktie.

"I like this color on you." she said with her beautiful blue eyes staring into his dumbfounded brow eyes.

he looked down at his simple red tie watching as her fingers moved across the silk.

"why miss French are you trying to seduce me." he teasingly asked taking his drink back.

"is it working? she said coyly.

"your shoes,wherever did you find them." he asked taking another drink from his glass.

"don't you like them,I think their cute." she replied with a knowing smile.

"if your a stripper perhaps." he dryly replied.

"a stripper, really mr gold did you want a lap dance? she teased her hand moving lower almost touching his belt. her simple caresses were arousing urges in him to touch her.  
to feel her, he wanted to kiss her with those lovey legs wrapt around him again. he was aroused to his mortification.

he stared into her dazzling blue eyes at a loss all of his carefully crafted cutting remarks dying in his throat. he was enamored with her.

with a giggle she walked away from him leaving him stupefied.and like a moth to a flame he followed her.

he followed her into the backyard of the mansion.the landscape was with well lit with twinkling lights and tiki torches and the gazebo was decorated with string glass  
bulb lights.

belle walked inside the gazebo leaning against its wooden rails and he followed.they stood surrounded by twinkling lights he stood before her unmoving. gazing into her captivating blue eyes.longing to kiss the lips that had been slowly driving mad all evening.oh but he wanted to do more then just kiss her.he wanted fuck her,

she smiled beckoning him then suddenly she grabbed him by his necktie pulling him to her. her lips were pressed against his.deepening the kiss he slipped his tongue into her mouth.his hand on her waist moved beneath her dress.undaunted that at any moment someone might stumble upon them finding the fearsome mr gold with his hand up miss French's dress.and she didn't appear to object instead guided  
his hand where she wanted it.  
she breathless pulled away breaking  
the heated kiss.

"oh belle, belle your wet! he moaned finding her panties more then  
a little wet.

"and your hard,mr gold." she countered pulling him closer.  
his erection pressing against her.

"what are you going to do about this? she whispered into his ear. while rubbing up against him.  
tell me what you want to do to me." 

"belle, sweet lovely belle. I haven't been able to keep my eyes off your beguiling legs all evening.those fucking heels are killing me."  
he uttered racked with desire. 

"poor baby, did you want me to take them off." 

"no, I'm going to fuck you with those damn shoes on! I want to eat your delectable pussy then I'm going to fill your sweet pussy with my cum."  
he said with a filthy grin.

"I'm intrigued, you have quite the mouth on you mr gold." she said while nibbling his earlobe. 

"allow me to demonstrate." he said with a leer.

"yes, I want you fuck me again!  
mr gold." she breathe into his ear.

"here, now? he blanched.

she looked at him with pleading blue eyes biting her lower lip as she nodded her head.

"let's take this some place more private." he said reluctantly pulling away from her.

"where? she asked biting her lip  
in that way that was making him want to do very bad things to her.

he desperately looked around the backyard in search of some dark hidden spot."the woods? he asked.

"be serious, in theses heels. I don't think so." she chided. 

"no, of course not." he looked away from her teasing smirk.

"I know just the place, follow me." she said with a naughty smile.

 

belle lead him back inside the mansion and up the stairs to  
one of the many guest bathrooms.

"lock the door." she said pulling down her panties and hiking up her tight dress.he ogled her half naked body as he quickly discarded his jacket and unbuckled his belt.belle moved to untie the satin bows on her heels.

"no,leave them on." he growled.

"you really do like my shoes,  
maybe you liked to try them on?  
she said giggling.

"little minx, he muttered removing his necktie and tying her wrists with the silky fabric.there perhaps that will teach you to mind your tongue."

with a flirtatious smile belle sat down on the bath rug lewdly spreading her legs open.giving him quite the eyeful of her wet pussy.shoving his pants down he position himself above her. 

"what are you going to do to me,  
mr gold." she coly asked.

with a mischievous grin he pinned her hands above her head she looked up at him biting her lip in anticipation.she moaned as he slowly entered her and he groaned feeling her walls pulse around him as he filled her.he began to thrust  
into her.

"yes, just like that! she moaned as his gentle thrusts quickened and he thrusted hard into her quivering pussy.

"shh,belle we don't want anyone to hear us." he said moving urgently above her.

she wrapt her legs around his waist her heels digging painfully into his backside as he plunged his painfully hard cock deeper inside her.she met his urgent thrusts moaning lowly.

"belle belle, you feel so good!  
so tight." he moaned lowly as she peppered his neck and jaw with kisses.

"fuck gold, I'm..I need to..please." she desperately rambled.

"hush sweetheart, were almost there.I can feel you fuck! sweetheart your pussy is so wet! he hissed as he fucked her on the bathroom floor.

belle opened her mouth in a silent scream when gold covered her mouth with his muffling her moans of pleasure as she climaxed.

"fuck! he uttered feeling her tremble beneath him while he still moved inside her. the sensation of her orgasm sent him spiraling over the edge and he came inside her.

she laid panting as he slipped out of her both breathing heavily.he gently kissed her wrists as he untied her.

"so." he said as he stood up and pulled his pants back up at a loss for something, anything to say after mind blowing sex with this goddess!

"that was..satisfying." she said with a satisfied smile as she pulled her dress back down.

 

"we should get back to the party, before someone suspects what we were doing in here." he said unsure how to continue the conversation. 

"maybe, we could do this again?  
in a much more private setting. where we don't have to mind  
our matters." she asked looking at him with uncertain blue eyes.

he nodded his head. 

"ok, she said kissing him on his cheek and giggling.I'm sorry I've gotten lipstick on you. you might want to take care of that before you rejoin the party." she grinned.

he nodded.after she left he looked In the bathroom mirror seeing her lipstick all over his face and neck.  
he smirked amused and washed all traces of her lips off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> the shoes.
> 
> https://itssandgirl.tumblr.com/post/162126483972/alittle-help-rumbelleers-please-which-shoes


End file.
